


these sweet mornings

by 2pork



Series: 5 things and you [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/pseuds/2pork
Summary: Woojin wakes up to the feeling of dry lips pressing onto his forehead.(Five morning kisses.)





	these sweet mornings

“ _One_.”

Woojin wakes up to the feeling of dry lips pressing onto his forehead, the lingering scent of mint, and blindly reaches for Jihoon’s withdrawing warmth. He’s conscious of a giggle before fingers start combing through his hair, and then Jihoon murmurs, “Wake up now or sleep some more. I’m going to make breakfast and head out first, okay?”

Woojin cracks an eye open, thankfully facing away from the sunlight spilling out of the window. What this means for him, however, is that Jihoon is practically bathed in it, hair and skin lit aglow by the sun. It means Woojin wants to pull him back into bed, pile blankets on top of him, and keep him forever.

Jihoon’s nose scrunches up as he laughs. “There’s an idea,” he says. “I really want to stay, but my thesis partner’s calling.”

Woojin grumbles out a barely imperceptible, “Fuck him.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” says Jihoon as he makes to stand, straightening his shirt and patting down the knees of his pants, not entirely oblivious to the evil eye stabbing at him from the bed. “I’m making bacon and eggs. Want me to leave you some, or will you make your own breakfast later?”

Woojin gingerly pushes himself up to a sitting position and rubs the sleep from his eyes, yawning. “I’ll get up now. Let’s eat together,” he says. He’s treated to the sight of Jihoon pausing his self-scrutiny in front of the mirror and turning a brilliant smile towards him. Woojin closes his eyes as Jihoon steps closer and kisses his cheek, right at the corner of his mouth, briefly, sweetly.

“That’s two,” Jihoon announces, takes one more look at his reflection to fix his hair, and leaves the bedroom.

  
  


When Woojin follows him a couple of minutes later, his own hair still sticking up in every direction, Jihoon already has eggs frying in the pan. Woojin putters around, setting the table with cutleries and a loaf of bread, and pulling out the orange juice and butter from the fridge. Once that’s done, he sits with one elbow on the table, cupping his chin, and watches Jihoon plate the eggs and pile bacon into the frying pan. “My boyfriend is so cute,” he observes, smirking a little when he sees Jihoon’s ears turn red. “Why didn’t you just cook them together?”

“Don’t question the chef,” says Jihoon haughtily, “or I’ll make your bacon so crispy it crumbles into ashes in your mouth.”

“Noted.”

Jihoon plates the bacon as soon as it’s cooked and walks over to set both dishes down at the table. “Let’s eat.”

Woojin watches in fascination, chewing unhurriedly, as Jihoon finishes his breakfast as quickly as he can, and then in worry when Jihoon decides to chug down the orange juice too. “In a hurry?” he asks, slightly muffled by a slice of bread.

Jihoon wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaces. “Kind of? It’s not really an emergency, but he sounded a little stressed and wouldn’t say what it was.” He leans over the table to pull away the bread and plant a chaste peck on Woojin’s puckered lips, crumbs and all. “Three!” He then runs back to the bedroom to grab his bag and wallet.

  
  


“Wait!” Woojin calls out as Jihoon rushes to the hall to put on his shoes. He heads over quickly and makes it just as Jihoon finishes tying his laces.

Jihoon glances up at him from where he’s seated, confused. “Yeah?” he asks, head tilted, tufts of hair escaping the neat style it had been in before he’d started running around.

Woojin kneels next to him, patting and combing at the messy areas, grinning when Jihoon’s lips curl up contentedly at the feeling. He grasps Jihoon’s chin gently with one hand and leans in to slot their lips together. He pecks at the plump lips, once, twice, and then presses closer to nibble at the bottom lip, lapping apologetically at the skin when Jihoon whimpers. He moves his hand from Jihoon’s chin to the back of his head, tugging at a handful of hair until Jihoon gasps, deepening the kiss with slow licks into Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon is panting, dazed, when Woojin pulls away.

“Four,” Woojin says smugly, eyeing the reddened cheeks and swollen lips with satisfaction.

  
  


Woojin sees him out the door, chest thrumming happily as Jihoon almost drops his keys when he stumbles, still very flustered. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed. “Don’t have too much fun without me,” he warns jokingly.

“I never do,” Jihoon says with a chuckle. “I’m off!”

Woojin waves as Jihoon walks down the hall to the stairwell, and is just about to turn and head inside when a sharp, “Ah!” erupts from the stairs. There’s a rapid patter of feet, and then Jihoon is in front of him, dropping a quick kiss on Woojin’s nose.

“Forgot the fifth!” Jihoon grins cheekily at him before jogging back the way he came, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll be back by lunch!”

Woojin huffs, staring at Jihoon’s back with a smile playing on his lips. When Jihoon rounds the corner, he walks back into the apartment to finish eating his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I... just want domestic 2park...
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment!
> 
> -
> 
> If anyone wants to join the 2park secret santa, sign-ups are currently ongoing! Check out our [ twitter](https://twitter.com/2prkss) for more details.


End file.
